Leyla en Hogwarts: La piedra filosofal
by Kerstin Nathalie Hennig
Summary: Leyla es la vergüenza de los Blair-Black, pero ni siquiera está segura de por qué. Cuando comience asistir a Hogwarts, conocerá a sus mejores amigos, y tendrá el apoyo de su primo Draco. Pero el colegio no se trata solamente sobre estudiar y forjar amistades. ¡También conocerá el amor y el odio! Además, parece que alguien intenta robar la piedra filosofal...
1. 1 Lechuzas

**Capítulo uno**

**Lechuzas**

La carta de Hogwarts suele llegar a mediados de julio, ¿cierto? Luego de cumplir los once años, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿quiere alguien explicarme por qué hoy, 28 de julio de 1991, mi carta aún no llega? Tal vez mamá esté en lo cierto, después de tanto tiempo, y yo no sirva para la magia. O al menos no soy apta para Hogwarts. Pero no quiero ir a Beauxbatons, allí son todas unas francesas fanfarronas, y yo claramente no podría encajar.

Pero tampoco puedo ser una _squib__;__¡si _cuando me enojo saltan chispas! Puedo hacer pociones simples con mis propias manos. Incluso a veces puedo alterar el aire o el agua. No sé si eso es normal, porque cada vez que pasa mi mamá parece a punto de explotar del enojo. Que demuestre signos de magia parece frustrarle todos sus planes de arruinarme la vida.

Mi hermana Paula dice, desde que tengo memoria, que yo no tengo el talento de una bruja, pero digamos que nunca le hice mucho caso. Ahora es cuando entro en duda. Hoy varias de mis hermanas me estuvieron refregando en la cara que se iban al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus materiales para este año. Y ni siquiera me dijeron si les habían llegado las cartas de Segundo y Tercer año, así que estoy en una nebulosa.

Afortunadamente, siempre tengo a mi primo Draco para consultarle. Ya mismo me dedico a escribirle una carta para averiguar si a él le llegó. Una vez que lo sepa podré sacar mejores conclusiones.

—¿Esperando tu carta, Leyla? —escucho que se burla Selene, quien acaba de entrar. ¿Olvidé mencionar que comparto cuarto con ella? Supongo que mi madre organizó la distribución de habitaciones—. No te gastes, nunca llegará. Ni siquiera eres digna de Hufflepuff.

—¿No estabas en el Callejón Diagon? —le pregunto fastidiada.

—Iba a ir, pero ya es mi tercer año. Ya he visto todo. En cambio, tú ni siquiera sabes cómo entrar. Pobrecita Leyla, te juro que me das ganas de llorar —se ríe.

—Y tú no sabes atarte los cordones, pero no te lo recuerdo día por medio. Vete, quiero estar sola.

—No, yo no me voy a ir porque quieres estar sola. Me iré porque te dejaré sola. ¿Entiendes, carboncito?

También me discriminan por no ser rubia como el resto de mi familia. Mi madre es la única con cabello negro, y se lo tiñe de dorado con una poción que yo podría hacer mil veces mejor. Ella proviene de la legendaria, purísima y no sé qué más familia Black, donde todos son altos, pálidos y con cabello y ojos negros. Y lo único que no tengo de ellos es la altura. Supongo que no faltará mucho hasta que empiecen a llamarme "enano".

Sí, me siento completamente fuera de lugar en mi familia. Incluso llegué a pensar que ellos me habían adoptado para cuidarme (o para hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo conmigo), y que mi verdadera madre era Bella, mi tía. Al menos me trata como si lo fuera, a pesar que solamente nos podamos comunicar por correo. No tengo idea de dónde está, solamente sé que tuvo que huir del país en la época del Señor Tenebroso.

Hace unos años tuve que aceptar que en realidad sí soy hija de Alesia Black y Joseph Blair, y pariente de mis trece odiosos hermanos. Soñar es lindo, pero no hay que olvidar que vivimos en la cruda realidad.

Ahora, basta de distraerme pensando en estos gusanos. Tengo que terminar de escribirle a Draco. Escribo unas cuantas líneas saludándolo y contándole mis problemas, y agarro a la lechuza de Selene para enviarle la carta. Yo no tengo lechuza, y siempre tomo prestadas las de mis hermanos… sin que ellos se enteren. Esa es una de las travesuras que hago para no sentirme tan mal conmigo misma.

Selene entra otra vez y casi me caigo del susto. Soy bastante torpe, sobre todo cuando hago cosas que no debería. Por suerte, en mi familia no me conocen mucho, así que piensan que soy una inútil todo el tiempo y ya.

El tiempo pasa y la maldita lechuza no regresa. Ya empezarán a notar que algo falta en la casa, y me echarán la culpa, como siempre. Y esta vez será una de las pocas ocasiones en las que están en lo correcto. Creo que empezaré a buscar por el bosque que hay en casa -oh, sí, tenemos un bosque lleno de criaturas, ya que papá trabaja en la división de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas– a ver si alguna pobre lechuza se cruza en mi camino.

Misión fracasada. Tenemos hipogrifos, pero ni una maldita lechuza. Voy a hablar seriamente con mi padre… en cuanto la lechuza de Selene haya vuelto, no vaya a ser que me delate a mí misma con mi petición. Oh, ya estoy hablando como Violetta e Isabella. Ellas dos son todas unas diplomáticas al hablar. Me enferman.

Ocho y media de la noche vi una mancha en el cielo y creí que era la lechuza, pero era simplemente mi hermano Leon en su escoba. Ahora que el animal -la lechuza, no mi hermano- se acerca volando y distingo su figura, no me lo creo. Lleva una carta atada a la pata.

Para mi sorpresa, la remitente es mi adorada tía Bella. Por suerte las lechuzas conocen su ubicación.

_Querida Leyla:_

_ Recibí tu carta hace unos días, pero no he podido contestarte antes. He estado más que ocupada, y lamento no haberte escrito más rápido. ¿Ha llegado tu carta de Hogwarts? Seguro que sí, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Demuéstrales a esos inútiles que tienes de familia –padres _y _hermanos– que vales más que ellos. ¡Sé que serás Slytherin! Es la mejor casa de todas, y los magos más notables y poderosos salieron de ella. Cómo lamento no ser yo tu madre, así podría darte la mejor educación del mundo, y sabrías lo que es una buena familia. Y si tu abuela siguiera entre nosotros podrías aprender tantas cosas... Pero la imbécil de tu madre te tiene ahí todo el día y desperdicia sus oportunidades. Y en cuanto a ese tarado de padre que tienes… Bueno, creo que dije todo lo que puede decirse de él en las últimas ocho o nueve cartas. Oh, por el S. T., no estoy cambiando de párrafo._

_ Listo. Que tengas un maravilloso año escolar, y envíale mi odio especial a los quince._

_ Tía Bella._

¿A que no es la mejor mujer del mundo? Siempre me levanta el ánimo con sus palabras.

Otra mancha en el cielo. ¡Tal vez esta vez sea la carta de Hogwarts! Por las barbas de Merlín, espero que sea eso…

No. Reconozco al instante la lechuza de mi hermana. Es un poco decepcionante, pero al menos ya no me castigarán... por un tiempo. Ya encontrarán otra cosa para echarme la culpa. Es la respuesta de Draco. Pero, sorprendentemente, es tía Cissy la que me contesta. Cuando termino de leer estoy cerca de estallar de felicidad. ¡Voy a pasar el resto del verano con ellos! Y lo mejor: ¡sin mis hermanos! Tal vez Abby, Maddy y Debby no sean tan malas, pero no son suficiente para equilibrar el malestar que me producen mis otros diez hermanos. Y mi madre. Y la ausencia de mi padre.

Oh, si tan sólo mi madre trabajara y pudiera estar menos tiempo cerca de ella… Estoy cansada de su mirada asesina.

Respondo rápidamente que sí, y esta vez utilizo la lechuza de Paula. Genial, una carta inesperada, una respuesta… Pero nada de Hogwarts. Tal vez mamá tenga razón después de todo.

Momento depresivo.

No, no, no, fin de momento depresivo, ¡a lo lejos veo una tercera lechuza! Es parda y parece un águila por lo majestuosa que es. Y lo mejor de todo es que lleva atado a la pata un sobre blanco escrito con tinta esmeralda.

¡Qué emoción! Ja, ¡tráguense esa, mamá, Karen, Natalie, Leon, Thais, Paula, Selene, Violetta, Isabella… ! Oh, creo que terminaré desmayada sobre el piso…

Quince minutos después ya estoy relajada y puedo permitirme abrir el sobre.

_ Leyla Kerstin Blair Black_

_ Habitación de la izquierda, segundo piso_

_ La Morada del Hipogrifo_

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Blair Black:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Oh, Merlín, sostenme porque me caigo.


	2. 2 La herencia de Bellatrix

**Capítulo dos**

**La herencia de Bellatrix**

Los Malfoy pasaron a rescatarme de la casa del infierno ayer a la mañana. Viajamos con los polvos Flu y llegamos a la Mansión Malfoy en cuestión de segundos, y gané una nueva experiencia... no muy agradable. Me sentí asfixiada durante ese rato, y luego aspiré mucha ceniza.

Pasé la noche tosiendo, pero ahora ya estoy bien. Dobby, el elfo doméstico, es muy amigable, pero parece aterrado por mis tíos. Me pregunto si lo torturarán mucho…

Es la hora del desayuno, así que me levanto de mi mullida cama –tengo una habitación propia en la casa- y me estiro un rato antes de cambiarme y salir del cuarto. En las escaleras tropiezo con un escalón y ruedo hasta la planta baja para aterrizar precisamente en el comedor. Quedo tendida sobre el suelo con un tremendo dolor de espalda. Escucho sillas arrastrarse sobre el lustrado piso y pies acercándose.

—¡Leyla!

—Lo siento, tía Cissy —digo desde los cero metros sobre el nivel del mar—. Y lo siento también por ti, Dobby, tendrás que limpiar la sangre.

Draco aguanta la risa tapándose la boca con la mano. Me siento y masajeo mi cabeza, comprobando que no está abollada, a pesar de que así se siente. Me levanto con poca gracia y me siento en la silla contigua a la de mi primo. Él me sirve jugo de calabaza y tostadas con mermelada de uva. Engullo todo rápidamente y mi tío se asquea.

—Querida... —dice mi tía—. Tal vez... podrías intentar ser más femenina.

—¿De qué hablas? Soy toda una dama —le digo, y para demostrarlo intento agarrar mi taza de jugo con el meñique levantado. Por desgracia no tengo práctica en esto y, al quemarme, dejo caer la taza. Luego de lo que parece un clavado perfecto se estrella contra el piso y derrama todo el líquido—. Oh, Dobby, en serio lo lamento, soy un desastre… Déjame, lo limpiaré yo —le digo con una sonrisa, pero mi tío me interrumpe con su voz imponente.

—No. Dobby está aquí para algo, no le quites su razón de vivir.

Miro a Draco, quien sorprendentemente asiente, estando completamente de acuerdo. Refunfuño y termino mis tostadas rápidamente para volver a mi cuarto. ¿Desde cuándo tía Cissy, tío Lucius y Draco son tan… así? Se comportan como unos odiosos engreídos.

No me resbalo en la escalera, y tampoco tropiezo. Creo que he mejorado notablemente en estos últimos minutos. Ya saben, la práctica hace la perfección, y yo aprendo de mis errores... o digamos que esta vez es una excepción por parte mía el no haber demostrado mi torpeza. Abro la puerta de mi habitación de un golpe y me tiro sobre la cama a leer por quincuagésima vez un viejo libro de pociones que pertenecía a Natalie. Trato de olvidar que era de mi hermana y disfrutar del libro, pero ya me lo conozco de memoria y estoy cansada de leer la fórmula para el Veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora y bla bla bla. De repente recuerdo una biblioteca que vi un rato atrás por una de las salas de la mansión, así que comienzo a explorar.

Abro cada puerta destrabada del primer piso y miro adentro. En la cuarta descubro la sala de estudio y entro. Está todo muy bonito, sobre todo por la inmensa cantidad de libros que hay en la biblioteca, que ocupa una pared entera. No corro para no tropezar y llamar la atención de mis tíos, quienes probablemente no me permitan estar aquí por algún ridículo e inamovible motivo, como de costumbre. Acaricio los lomos viejos de los libros y trato de descifrar los títulos, escritos en dorado sobre marrón, y más que muy polvorientos. Comienzo a toser y me tapo la boca inmediatamente, así que prácticamente me ahogo con mi propio aire.

¡Pociones avanzadas nivel MHB! Según me dijo Draco, ésas son las Matrículas de Honor en Brujería que rindes en quinto año. Saco el libro con alegría –y un poco de brutalidad por la emoción— y con mi torpeza tiro la mayoría de los libros del estante al suelo, que caen con estrépito sobre la alfombra. ¡Y yo que quería ser silenciosa! Se levanta una nube de polvo y empiezo a toser.

Siento que alguien se acerca, así que comienzo a ordenar los libros, que para colmo son muy pesados. Trato de no enojarme para que no salten chispas, pues no quiero, además, incendiar la biblioteca. Hasta tal vez nadie me vea detrás de esta neblina polvorienta. Los apoyo desordenadamente sobre el estante y, entre el montón que aún queda en el piso, encuentro una cajita larga y estrecha, de color negro. Como mis tíos aún no han llegado a la sala y probablemente crean que fue Dobby el que hizo el escándalo, detengo mi tarea de arreglar mis desastres y abro el estuche.

¡Y vaya sorpresa! Dentro hay una varita larga y fina, algo torcida pero realmente elegante. La agarro y la balanceo, moviéndola de aquí para allá, sintiendo cómo la magia corre por mis venas con intensidad. Siento un remolino a mi alrededor, y yo estoy en el ojo del cono de viento.

Oh, no, el viento es en serio. Los libros se están volando, algunos quedan abiertos y sus hojas se desprenden y huyen. Las luces titilan y la araña del techo se sacude. Me aferro a la varita y apunto con ella a las luces, pero éstas estallan. Las lágrimas quieren escaparse de mis ojos. ¿Qué he hecho?

La puerta se abre de un golpe y entra tía Cissy. Se la ve preocupada, y con razón. Saca su varita y con un movimiento detiene todo. Luego camina hacia mí y me ayuda a mantenerme en pie.

—¡Leyla! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

—¡No tengo idea! —es lo único que puedo decir. Tengo tierra en los ojos, quizás ya sea barro por mis lágrimas, y estoy temblando. Tía Cissy examina todo con cara de horror. Ya me veo un enorme castigo avecinándose, pero esta vez bien merecido.

Tía Cissy da un respiro profundo y no sé cómo no se ahoga en el polvo que quedó flotando en el aire.

—Bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar el destino.

¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el destino? ¿Derrumbar bibliotecas y crear nubes de polvo?

—Leyla, parece ser cierto lo que dice Ollivander sobre las varitas. Ésta pertenecía a tu tía Bella.

—Ooooh…. —digo a falta de palabras.

—Mira, tú siempre te pasabas el día entero en la casa Black, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí…

—Y la abuela Druella te quería mucho a pesar de ser hija de… tu madre —dice con un dejo de asco—. Tu tía Bella también te quería, y muchísimo. Ella veía potencial en ti.

_Me quiere_, la corrijo mentalmente. Pero no me animo a contarle que me escribo cartas con ella, así que me quedo callada.

—Y a ella le hubiera encantado tenerte como hija, y —A partir de ahí comenzó a escoger bien las palabras—… antes de… irse… a donde sea que esté ahora… dijo que todas sus pertenencias te quedarían a ti. Por supuesto, consiguió otra varita, así que dejó esta para ti y… bueno, parece que la varita encontró a su nueva dueña.

No puedo dejar de sonreír al contemplar lo que tengo en mis manos. ¡Esto perteneció a tía Bella! ¡Y ahora es mío! Es como tener una parte de ella conmigo, me hace sentir que no estoy tan sola y que tengo algo más que las cartas para probar que ella me quiere. Para probarme a mí misma, porque nuestro contacto es un secreto.

A partir de ese momento me paso el día entero agitando la varita y admirándola. Sé que no debo hacer magia fuera de la escuela, pero aún no comencé a ir a Hogwarts, así que el Ministerio de Magia no se me echará encima por hacer unas chispas. Draco estaba muy interesado e incluso algo celoso –aunque jamás lo admitiría- de mi varita, pero no duró mucho. Pronto tía Cissy lo llevó al Callejón Diagon y le compró una propia, además de todos los libros que ambos necesitaremos. Yo estaba dormida cuando fueron, así que tendré que esperar al año que viene para ir.

—A que no sabes —me dice Draco en cuanto llega, dándome mi túnica nueva. Yo me la pruebo—. En Madame Malkin's…

—¿Qué es eso?

—La tienda de túnicas. Allí encontré a un chico que asistirá a Hogwarts con nosotros.

—¿Ah sí? —digo con genuino interés. Siempre soñé con llegar al colegio y tener una idea de cómo serían mis compañeros. Al menos tengo a Draco, pero no me vendría mal saber cómo son los magos afuera de mi familia.

—Sí. No me cayó particularmente mal, pero llevaba anteojos. Eso no me gustó.

—Oye, no puedes culparlo por tener mala vista.

—Hablamos de las casas.

O sea, Draco parloteó durante un rato largo sin dejar hablar al pobre chico.

—Estoy seguro de que estaré en Slytherin. Digo, ¡es obvio! —dice vanidoso como siempre, sacando su varita y lustrándola con mi túnica—. Soy hijo de un Malfoy y una Black, ¿qué otra cosa puede esperarse? Soy completamente sangre pura, lo más apreciado en Slytherin… y en toda la Comunidad Mágica, obviamente.

Me parece estar escuchando las palabras de tía Bella resonando en mi cabeza. Sólo que con la voz que yo imagino que tiene suena mucho mejor que cuando lo dice mi primo.

—¿Crees que yo estaré en Slytherin?

—Claro. Eres una Black, al fin y al cabo. Tal vez la familia de tu padre no sea tan prestigiosa como los Malfoy, pero de todos modos tienes sangre Black en tus…

—Qué cosas tan bonitas me dices —digo con sarcasmo. Draco siempre tiene que ser mejor, y quiere asegurarse de que todos lo noten—. Pero no creo salir Slytherin. Digo, mi madre era Ravenclaw, y ella es Black.

—Sí, pero tu madre es una inútil.

No me opongo esta vez.

—Tú eres mucho mejor que eso.

—Sí, igual no me molestaría ser Ravenclaw si no fuera porque todos mis hermanos y mis padres salieron para esa casa. Y no quiero ser Hufflepuff, dicen que es para tontos, y no veo qué valoran de ti. Gryffindor quizás no esté tan mal, pero no estoy segura… Oh, diablos, creo que soy mala para todas las casas.

—Tú tranquila. Confía en nuestra sangre.

Oh, bien, al menos ahora Draco se rebajó al nivel de decir "nuestra". No sé si lo haya notado, probablemente se le haya escapado de esa lengua afilada que tiene.

Pero, a pesar de todo, es mi primo. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?


	3. 3 Barbas de Merlín a la 9 34

**Capítulo tres**

**Barbas de Merlín a la 9 3/4**

El primero de septiembre no tardó en llegar. Y los nervios tampoco.

Acabo de terminar de hacer mi baúl y decido visitar la habitación de Draco, que está tan desmantelada como la mía. A partir de hoy viviré en un castillo lleno de magos. Loco, ¿no? Aunque mi casa se parezca a eso, sé que esto será único. Sólo espero que mis hermanas no logren mi expulsión antes de que termine el año.

—Leyla, sabes que puedes ponerte la túnica en el tren, ¿no? —me dice él, sentado sobre su baúl. Es de color verde oscuro y tiene una enorme "D" en él, hecha en plata. En cambio, yo tengo uno bastante destartalado, negro y con dos enormes "B", de _Bellatrix Black_.

—Ups... Bueno, tenía que calmar mis nervios con algo.

—Tendrás que sacártela antes de salir. Debemos pasar por entre los muggles para llegar a King's Cross.

—Rayos, ¿estaremos entre muggles?

—Sí, pero te advierto que no son nada interesantes, antes de que preguntes. Un montón de inútiles que se complican la vida sin hacer magia. Lo peor es que algunos de ellos tienen hijos magos que creen que pueden estar a nuestro nivel. Espero que en nuestro año no haya muchos; suelen ser lentos y estúpidos, como los muggles, y se sorprenden por todo y se la pasan preguntando… Ni siquiera saben comportarse con dignidad, ¡dan vergüenza! Y aún así muchos sostienen que somos de la misma raza. Rídiculos.

Siento algo revolviéndose dentro de mí. Probablemente sea mi estómago procesando el desayuno, pero también pueden ser los nervios… ya ahora el miedo. Se supone que una sangre pura no debe estar nerviosa ni sentirse extraña en Hogwarts, pero aún así creo que me sentiré como si fuera nacida de muggles. Supongo que tía Bella no estaría muy orgullosa de mí si me viera, con la cara aún más pálida de lo habitual, los ojos vidriosos y el cabello más rizado y esponjoso que nunca. Una brisa me envuelve. Resoplo, sabiendo que seguramente yo la creé con mis estúpidas manipulaciones de los elementos.

Voy a vomitar. Draco se da cuenta y se aleja de mí.

—No quiero que todo Hogwarts crea que _yo _era el que estaba nervioso como para vomitar —me explica—. Así que trata de correr a la ventana si tienes que hacerlo.

—Claro —digo con algo de enojo. ¡Qué poca ayuda por su parte! —. Te avisaré si tengo que arrojar.

—¡Leyla! ¿Qué vocabulario es ese? —dice mi tía Cissy, horrorizada. Apareció de repente en el umbral, según veo. Probablemente yo nunca sea capaz de hacer eso, a lo sumo podré hacer levitar un libro.

—Lo siento, pero estoy nerviosa —le explico con un suspiro. Nerviosa, con miedo, sorprendida por tanta ansiedad y por lo poco que sé.

Unos minutos después ya estamos viajando a King's Cross con los autos del Ministerio que tío Lucius consiguió. Él es una persona importante, creo que hace enormes donaciones y es amigo del ministro, Cornelius Fudge. Él nos saludó antes de subir al auto, al que por suerte yo ya estoy acostumbrada, así que no hice nada demasiado ridículo. Ya viajé alguna otra vez en uno de esos con mi padre cuando tuvimos que ir los catorce a registrar no se qué al Ministerio.

Estoy sentada en la segunda fila de asientos, entre la ventana y la jaula de Draco. De su lechuza, quiero decir. Está ululando y mirándome con sus enormes ojos que ven mil veces mejor que los míos.

Al cabo de una hora llegamos a Londres, ya que este auto hace _algo _que le permite pasar entre el terrible tráfico de la ciudad. El conductor baja nuestros baúles y finalmente me libero de la jaula de Draco cuando todos salimos del vehículo.

—¿De quién es la lagartija azul? —pregunta el cochero. Yo suelto mi baúl y voy corriendo a la parte de atrás para ver. Tía Cissy tiene cara de asco, pero tío Lucius me mira y con algo parecido a una sonrisa me informa que… ¡la lagartija es mía!

—¿E-en serio? Pero… Guau, ¡gracias, tío!

—De nada.

—Te merecías una mascota —agrega mi tía, aún con el gesto torcido. Parece que las lagartijas le dan un poco de asco.

—Esto es… increíble, ¡en serio, muchas gracias! Oh, esperen… ¿No es que solamente puedo llevar un sapo, una lechuza o un gato…?

—Nosotros nos arreglamos, Leyla. Albus Dumbledore no tendrá problema luego del acuerdo al que llegamos.

—Vaya, ustedes son geniales.

Veo que Draco me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y camina hacia nosotros.

—¿Pero para qué sirve una lagartija que es ilegal en Hogwarts cuando puedes tener una lechuza que te envía mensajes?

—No sé con quién podría enviarme cartas —contesto, no del todo sincera. Pienso seguir contactándome con tía Bella, pero nadie debe saberlo—. Además, en el extraño caso en que necesitara hacerlo, están las lechuzas de la escuela.

—Creo que deberían empezar a dirigirse hacia la estación... —recomienda el conductor—. Con todo respeto, señor Malfoy, por supuesto —agrega, algo temeroso.

King's Cross es una estación bastante grande, y ciertamente muy bonita. Y abarrotada de gente. Tengo miedo de perderme entre tantos muggles, estando vestida como ellos. Empujo el carrito que me dieron, en el que apoyé mi baúl de Hogwarts, y trato de abrirme paso entre la multitud. No puedo creer que luego de crecer once años totalmente rodeada por magos esté en medio de una masa de muggles. Hasta los perfumes que usan son diferentes y me hacen estornudar.

—Por aquí, Leyla —oigo que me llama Draco, quien parece ya haber olvidado que sus padres me regalaron una lagartija y a él no. Mi nueva mascota está en mi bolsillo, donde puede respirar sin ser vista, pues se armaría un escándalo de aquellos si un muggle la viera.

Mientras me agarro del suéter de mi primo para no quedarme atrás, pienso en que no vendría mal ponerle un nombre a la lagartija. Veamos, es azul. Pero Blue no queda bien. Y el nombre Azul no me gusta particularmente…

—Mamá, tenemos que ir a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, no a la seis —oigo que alguien dice y me volteo a ver. Es un grupo enorme, una familia de pelirrojos. Solamente veo el rostro de la única niña, que parece la menor, aún pequeña para ir a Hogwarts. Vaya que son muchos, pero no llegan a la mitad de mi familia, que debería estar por aquí. Espero que muy lejos.

Mejor sigo con el nombre. Blue no, Azul tampoco… Llamar a mi lagartija por el color es estúpido. Creo que prefiero verla y ponerle un nombre que encaje con ella.

—Ocho... nueve... ¡diez! Allí, madre.

Draco y su forma de arrastrar las palabras me sacan de mis pensamientos y miro directamente hacia donde apunta. Plataforma nueve y plataforma diez. ¿Será cierto entonces que hay que pasar por el medio? He oído suficientes mitos sobre Hogwarts durante toda mi vida, y nadie se tomó jamás la molestia de explicármelos.

Al parecer es cierto. Veo que varios chicos con carritos desaparecen junto a sus padres al llegar a la pared, como si ésta se los tragara. No sé cómo los muggles no se dan cuenta, deben ser realmente ciegos o están muy apurados.

Estamos ahora entre los carteles "9" y "10" entre varios hombres vestidos con pantalón y saco negros. Veo cómo dos magos adultos desaparecen al llegar a la pared que está entre ambas plataformas. Sé que son magos no sólo porque desaparecen, sino porque también están muy mal vestidos. Se nota de lejos que no son muggles, ya que usan, por ejemplo, polleras escocesas con musculosas, o camisones, e incluso vi a una mujer que llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con una enagua casi más grande que la plataforma misma. Eso sin contar los sombreros con plumas.

Tío Lucius camina al frente, con la cabeza alta y yendo como si fuera el rey del universo. Los muggles solamente lo esquivan y ni siquiera se frenan a ver como camina a través de la pared de ladrillos. Draco y yo nos miramos, y noto que él intenta no parecer nervioso. En cambio, yo intento no vomitar de los nervios. Supongo que estoy tan pálida que se me deben ver todas las venas. Aún peor, tal vez ya sea casi invisible y Draco pueda ver a través de mí a todos los muggles que se empujan para subir al tren de la plataforma diez.

—Primero las damas —dice él, para mi sorpresa.

—Por eso, ve tú adelante.

Él frunce el ceño y yo me río, dejando de lado el temor por un segundo.

—Iré yo, solamente quería ser amable.

—Pues no te sale. Parecía más bien que tenías miedo de ir primero.

—¿Miedo? ¿Yo? Por favor, soy Draco Malfoy, por si no lo sabías. El nombre lo dice todo.

—Si el nombre lo dice todo, primo, ¿entonces por qué palabreas todo el día?

Ambos notamos que tía Cissy nos está mirando. Veo que mi primo gruñe y agarra su carrito con furia. Luego levanta la cabeza como su padre y avanza con toda la dignidad del mundo hacia la pared, y me parece verlo vacilar antes de desaparecer junto a su baúl y la lechuza enjaulada.

—Supongo que ahora me toca a mí —le digo a la nada. Tía Cissy se apresura a ir tras su adorado hijo, así que ahora sí que quedo sola. Empujo mi carrito y siento algo revolviéndose en mi ropa—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó, y todos me miran. Y cuando digo todos, quiero decir _todos._

Cientos de muggles mirándome. Con suerte tres magos llegan a mirarme al mismo tiempo, y eso es en esas ocasiones humillantes en las que estoy tendida en el piso o acabo de romper algo. ¡Y de repente todos los muggles de la plataforma posan sus ojos sobre mí! Eso sí, ya no estoy pálida, sino tan roja como un tomate.

Miro a mi lagartija, asomando la cabeza por el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y le digo:

—Barbas de Merlín… Como castigo te llamarás así. Barbas de Merlín. Un nombre sofisticado, ¿no?

Varios muggles sacuden la cabeza y siguen con sus asuntos, y yo vuelvo a ser una marginada. Mi bolsillo se sigue moviendo, así que me apuro a cruzar la barrera que representa esa pared antes de que Barbas de Merlín salga disparada entre los pies de la gente y todos vuelvan a mirarme. Corro hacia la pared, segura de que lo voy a lograr.

Plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, ¡allí voy!

O tal vez no lo logre y me estrelle.

Lo logaré, ¡ya casi te veo, Expreso de Hogwarts!

Oh, no, no, ¡quiero parar!

¡AUXILIO!


	4. 4 Neville Longbottom

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Neville Longbottom**

La plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Vaya, aquí sí que me siento menos fuera de lugar.

Está completamente abarrotado de magos, todos vestidos de forma tan estrafalaria que ninguno destaca. Es más, los estudiantes, que saben más sobre la moda muggle que sus padres, son los que más llamaban la atención, vestidos de colores tan apagados.

Veo nuevamente a la familia de pelirrojos, ahora subiendo al tren, y a su madre hablando con ellos, probablemente dándoles indicaciones. La hija menor le da la mano a la mujer, y aquello me está dando ganas de llorar. Mi madre nunca me llevó al Callejón Diagon ni me trajo a esta plataforma para despedir a mis hermanos cada año. Yo siempre quise venir para conocer el lugar, claro, no es que mis hermanos me interesaran. Pero jamás quiso traerme.

—Eh, Leyla, ¿piensas venir con nosotros o prefieres seguir perdiéndote? —pregunta Draco desde algún lugar lejano. Doy una vuelta, tratando de encontrarlo, pero no está por ninguna parte. Comienzo a saltar para ver entre la multitud y veo como Barbas de Merlín sale volando de mi bolsillo, disparada hacia la gente.

Dejo mi carro y salgo corriendo tras ella, pero es muy pequeña y no logro abrirme paso a su velocidad.

—¡Mira eso! —oigo que alguien dice.

—¡Es genial! —grita otro.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Mike, aléjate de esa cosa!

—Mamá, es una lag...

—¡LAGARTIJA!

Veo a Barbas de Merlín escabullirse entre donde deben estar los pies de la señora con el vestido de enorme enagua, y desaparece tras esos kilómetros de tela rosa.

—¡AHHHHH! ¡HAY ALGO EN MI ROPA INTERIOR!

Empujo entre la gente y llego a ver cómo la mujer de rosa pega un salto y cae al suelo como una morsa enorme y colorida. Todos comienzan a agruparse alrededor en un círculo y no puedo salir hasta que les clavo los codos a todos.

Un chico de cara redonda y cabello negro se me acerca.

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo, tengo que encontrar algo —le digo antes de que me hable o me pregunte qué ha pasado.

—¿Tu lagartija? —me pregunta, abriendo las manos y mostrándome a aquel reptil azul.

—¡Barbas! —le grito—. Eres mala, _mala _—Luego me dirijo al chico—. Gracias… eh... chico...

—Me llamo Neville Longbottom.

—Leyla. Leyla Blair-Black. Gracias, Neville. Me la regalaron hace un rato y todavía no logro domarla —le explico, riendo, como si no supiera que más de la mitad de la gente en la plataforma me estaba odiando en ese mismo instante.

Me doy vuelta, para ver cuánta gente hay con las antorchas y los tridentes, y veo que todos están ocupados levantando y atendiendo a la mujer de rosa y… mirando el techo.

También en esta plataforma oculta hay un tragaluz en el techo, y todos lo están mirando extrañados. Y cómo no, si está lloviendo en sus propias cabezas _dentro _de la estación mientras fuera brilla el sol.

—No le eches la culpa a tu lagartija, Leyla —me dice Neville, y aprovecho que el chico no está espantado de mí para no ver el desastre que causé—. Creo que quería venir con Trevor —explica, mostrándome un bolsillo… vacío—. Oh, no puede ser. No otra vez.

—¿Es invisible? —digo sin pensar—. Lo siento, no tiene gracia.

—Luego de perderlo tantas veces uno se acostumbra —me cuenta, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Bueno, yo te ayudo.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. Te debo una, de todos modos.

Una anciana vestida de verde con un sombrero ridículo se acerca a nosotros y apoya una mano sobre el hombro de Neville.

—Oh, veo que te has hecho una amiga. Muy bien, Neville, dentro de poco podrías invitarla a salir… ¿Pero qué veo? ¿Está lloviendo aquí dentro?

Cierro los ojos y me concentro.

_Para la lluvia, Leyla. Detenla._

Miro de nuevo y… nada. Otra vez.

_Vamos, no quieres más problemas, chica._

A la cuarta vez funciona y las gotas cesan, dejando húmedo el aire y empapado el piso, sin hablar de toda la gente.

—Y ahora se detuvo… Vaya, hace más de treinta años que no veía algo así —comenta la anciana—. ¿Quién será el clímago? —preguntó al aire, observando a la gente, como si una flecha luminosa fuera a aparecer arriba del… ¿clímago había dicho?

No estoy segura de si se refiere a mí o está hablando de algo más, y no tengo idea de qué es un clímago, así que tal vez esta vez no me vaya tan mal y nadie note que _todo _el desastre es culpa mía.

—Bueno, ya nos enteraremos. Tal vez sea así todos los años, Neville, pero como nosotros recién venimos hoy para traerte... No, deberían habérmelo comentado. Luego hablaré con la señora Hannagan. Hennegan. No, Hannagan, era Hannagan, estoy segura…

—Leyla, ella es mi abuela —la presenta Neville, un tanto avergonzado.

—Augusta Longbottom, ése es mi nombre —dijo ella, de repente dentro de la conversación—. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, querida?

—Leyla Blair-Black…

—Ah, eres hija de Alesia Black, ¿no es así?

—Sí…

—¿Cuál de todas?

—Leyla, ya le dije.

—No, no eso. ¿Eres la cuarta o la quinta?

—La novena, contando a mi hermano.

—No entiendo por qué tantos hijos…

Augusta Longbottom se pierde en sus pensamientos en voz alta, así que Neville y yo aprovechamos para seguir buscando y alejarnos de ella.

—Lamento lo que dijo —se disculpa en cuanto nos alejamos de su zona de audición, la cual no debe ser muy amplia—. A veces es un poco…

—Honesta. Sí, a veces la gente honesta molesta bastante. Mejor todos mentimos y somos felices, ¿cierto? Vamos, Neville, no me afecta. Y tampoco es que yo sepa por qué tantos hermanos, si ninguno me sirve.

—Vaya, a mí sí que me gustaría tener hermanos. Al menos uno, así no me sentiría tan solo.

—Yo me siento sola con trece hermanos, así que no importa cuántos tengas, o si no tienes ninguno. Puedes tener amigos en su lugar, que probablemente sean mejores. Al menos los puedes elegir. De paso, ¿qué estamos buscando? Supongo que una lechuza no entra en un bolsillo, así que Trevor debe ser otra cosa…

—Cierto. Trevor es un sapo.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Él sonríe. Parece que es algo que no suele hacer, porque se ve extraño en su cara.

—¿Y como se llama tu... lagartija?

—Barbas de Merlín.

—Oh.

—Vamos, ríete.

—No quiero que…

—¡Sí, es gracioso! Si algo es gracioso debes reírte. Especialmente si una lagartija azul se llama Barbas de Merlín.

Escuché que dejaba escapar una débil risa.

—Creo que deberías enseñarme a nombrar mascotas. Ahora, encontremos a Trevor como tú encontraste a Barbas.

Al cabo de unos minutos lo encontramos. Barbas quiere acercársele, y dejo que lo haga sin soltarla, así no sale corriendo.

Vuelvo para buscar mi baúl, que está tirado sobre el piso como lo dejé cuando salí tras mi mascota, y tengo que juntar algunas cosas que se salieron.

—Aquí estás, Leyla, te estuvimos buscando —dice Draco, y al ver a Neville pone la misma cara que puso tía Cissy al ver a mi lagartija. Parece que el gesto se hereda.

—Vamos, deben subir al tren —apremia tía Cissy sin ver a mi nuevo amigo. Mis tíos nos saludan a Draco y a mí y nos desean un buen año. Luego de que la abuela de Neville le de un beso sonoro en la mejilla y él se ponga colorado, todos los alumnos que quedamos abajo subimos al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Finalmente.


	5. 5 Compartimiento Compartido

**Capítulo cinco**

**Compartimiento Compartido**

Todos los "nuevos" en el tren comenzamos a empujar nuestras cosas delante de nosotros por los pasillos de los vagones. Miramos los compartimientos, algunos entran y cada vez quedamos menos. Veo a Natalie y Karen en uno de los compartimientos a la derecha e inmediatamente miro hacia otro lado. El día ya tuvo suficientes problemas sin su colaboración.

Draco rápidamente me saluda y entra a un compartimiento donde hay dos chicos de nuestra edad increíblemente gordos. También hay una chica con cara de perro y otros alumnos más que no llaman mucho la atención. Todos hijos de los amigos de tío Lucius, supongo.

Perdí a Neville de vista en cuanto subimos al tren, así que estoy sola. Veo que un compartimiento está lleno por la mitad, así que entro.

—Hola, ¿puedo sentar…? Oh, Selene, tenías que estar aquí —me quejo al ver a mi hermana, sentada entre dos chicos.

—Leyla, pensé que nunca llegarías a Hogwarts. Es más, creí que jamás lograrías pasar por la barrera. ¿Lucius Malfoy tuvo que llevarte en sus brazos para atravesar la pared? —se burla.

—Estúpida —le digo, y siento una reconfortante y fresca brisa en el compartimiento. Varios miran hacia la ventana, herméticamente cerrada, y hacia el pasillo, donde no vuela una sola mosca. Selene me mira con odio, levantándose, y me doy cuenta de inmediato que lo mejor es correr.

Salgo atropelladamente del compartimiento y me echo a correr por el pasillo, cambiando de vagón cada tanto. Selene me persigue, así que aumento la velocidad. Tengo miedo de que saque su varita y me embruje, ya que empieza tercer año y sabe muchísimos encantamientos.

Pero parece que es más estúpida de lo que pensaba, porque por suerte no se le ocurre usar magia contra mí. Gano unos metros de ventaja cuando alguien se cruza entre nosotras y hace frenar a mi hermana, y aprovecho la confusión para lanzarme al primer compartimiento que veo. Hay dos chicos adentro, sentados uno en frente del otro, y me escondo detrás de uno de ellos.

Ambos están extrañados y me miran.

—¡Ustedes no me ven! —les digo un tanto acelerada—. ¡Hablen! ¡Conversen! ¡Todo aquí es normal!

Por las dudas obedecen. Veo que Selene pasa corriendo, furiosa, y saltea el compartimiento. Dejo pasar un rato y luego me levanto y asomo la cabeza al pasillo. Perfecto, hermana engañada. Debe estar a dos vagones de distancia, preguntándose cuándo aprendí a correr tan rápido.

Me doy vuelta y veo a los dos estudiantes, mirándome. Uno tiene anteojos y cabello negro, mientras que el otro es pelirrojo y tiene una nariz larga, con una mancha negra en la punta. Debe ser de la familia que vi antes en la plataforma.

—Oigan, lo siento, tenía que huir de mi hermana. Supongo que me comprenderán.

—Sí, sé lo que es escapar de hermanos mayores.

—Creo que te vi con tu familia, en King's Cross.

Noto que su ropa es de segunda mano.

—Sí… Tengo más hermanos, dos ya egresaron de Hogwarts. ¿Planeas quedarte aquí?

—Si no les molesta…

—Claro que no, puedes sentarte —me dice el de anteojos. No sé al lado de quién sentarme, así que elijo el suelo, entre ambos asientos.

—Bueno... Me llamo Leyla Blair-Black... y odio las presentaciones. Son algo incómodas, ¿no?

—Tal vez… Soy Ron. Ron Weasley —se presenta el pelirrojo.

—Harry Potter —dice el otro. No sé por qué, pero el nombre me suena. De todos modos no digo nada al respecto.

—Creo que es un gusto conocerlos… Pero no los conozco, así que en realidad no lo es.

—Sí, tienes razón, se dice sólo por costumbre —comenta Ron—. ¿Tienes una sola hermana?

—Ya quisiera. Somos catorce hermanos. Trece mujeres y un varón.

—Vaya, y yo pensaba que éramos muchos en casa. Somos siete hermanos.

—¿Tú tienes hermanos, Harry? —pregunto.

—No... —me dice con cierto pesar.

—¿No sabes lo que sucedió? —me pregunta Ron, dejándome desconcertada.

—¿Qué?

—Harry… Harry Potter, ¿no sabes?... es el… el niño que vivió.

—Oh —digo como una estúpida—. ¡Oh! Lo siento, Harry, lo lamento mucho, tu nombre me sonaba pero no sabía de dónde... Ay, en serio no quise...

—Está bien —me dice, como si en serio no importara que el Innombrable haya matado a sus padres e intentado eliminarlo también a él.

Nota mental: repasar historia mágica antes de hablar con la gente en el tren.

—Eh, Ron —escucho una voz. Hay dos muchachos pelirrojos e idénticos entre sí en la puerta de nuestro compartimiento—. Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.

—Harry —dice el otro gemelo—, ¿nosotros nos presentamos? Soy Fred y él es George. Weasley.

—Espera —interrumpe el otro—, tú no estabas aquí antes —me dice.

—No, tuve que esconderme aquí. Me llamo Leyla Blair-Black.

—¿Blair-Black? Oh, ¿eres hermana de Selene? Es compañera nuestra —me informa el mismo gemelo, llamado George.

—Pobrecitos. ¿Deben aguantarla todo el año?

—Al menos parece que tú no eres como ella. Es como…

—…como un grano en el culo —completo—. Seamos sinceros.

Ambos gemelos ríen, asintiendo.

—Bueno, nos vamos a ver la tarántula. Tú… ¿quieres venir? —me pregunta George.

—Gracias… pero creo que estoy más segura aquí.

—No le temas a la tarántula.

—Me refería a Selene.

Ríen otra vez.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego, entonces.

—Adiós, Harry. Leyla. Ron —dice Fred.

—Hasta luego —respondemos los tres. Los gemelos salen del compartimiento y cierran la puerta.

—Les caes bien —me dice Ron.

—Supongo…

—Eso es algo difícil. A mí me suelen molestar, aunque no como tu hermana te molesta a ti.

—¿Ah, sí? Parecen buenos chicos. Supongo que serán bastante traviesos. Oigan, ¿ustedes ya se conocían?

—No. Recién ahora.

—Oh, pensé que eran amigos de toda la vida. Como mi primo y sus amigos… Se fue con ellos apenas subimos y quedé sola.

Continuamos charlando durante un rato largo, contándonos sobre nuestra vida. Luego de comprarle a la señora del carrito unos dulces con un dinero que tía Cissy me dio, dejamos de hablar y nos dedicamos a comer ranas de chocolate. Harry encuentra a Albus Dumbledore en las figuras y lee:

_Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por la mayoría como el mejor mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, y por el descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y su trabajo en alquimia, con su compañero Nicolas Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es amante de la música de cámara y del juego de bochas._

—Vaya, ¿todo eso es nuestro director? Yo me conformaba con un profesor con experiencia, nada más —comento, haciendo reír a los chicos.

La puerta se abre de nuevo y aparece un rostro conocido.

—¡Neville! —exclamo—. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

—Ah, hola, Leyla —me dice con una sonrisa—. Veo que aún tienes a Barbas contigo.

Ron y Harry me miran con curiosidad.

—Mi lagartija. Se llama Barbas de Merlín —explico, mostrándoles a mi mascota azulada—. Le puse ese nombre hoy, deben acostumbrarse.

—Al menos no la perdiste de nuevo. Yo no encuentro a Trevor, mi sapo. ¡Se me pierde todo el tiempo!

—Ya aparecerá —dice Harry.

—Sí, por supuesto... Bueno, si lo ven...

Y se va, dejando la frase incompleta.

—Pobre Neville, es muy tímido. Lo conocí hoy en la estación, es muy buen chico, no se dejen llevar por sus… nervios… cuando habla con la gente.

La conversación se transformó en una charla sobre mascotas. Harry tiene una lechuza llamada Hedwig, y Ron una vieja rata llamada Scabbers. Está por hechizarla con su varita cuando la puerta se abre _otra vez._ Neville está de vuelta, esta vez con una niña de cabello marrón y enmarañado que tiene los dientes de adelante bastante largos.

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dice con su voz mandona.

—Ya te dijimos que no lo vimos —dice Ron, pero la chica está concentrada en su varita.

—Oh, ¿vas a hacer magia? Entonces me quedo para ver.

La presencia de la chica es un poco incómoda. Ron intenta embrujar a Scabbers para que cambie de color y, como esperaba, fracasa.

Luego de que la niña dude de la habilidad mágica de Ron, y de la existencia del hechizo que usó, vuelven las presentaciones. Resulta que se llama Hermione Granger y se sabe cada maldito libro de memoria.

Eso me recuerda por qué no tengo amigas, y no sólo porque no conozco chicas de mi edad aparte de mis hermanas. No me gusta estar entre chicas, me parecen insoportables. Tal vez yo también lo sea, pero al menos no voy alardeando y armando lío donde quiera que vaya.

Bueno, al menos no a propósito. Lo de King's Cross fue totalmente accidental.

Finalmente se va, con Neville siguiéndola de cerca, y los tres quedamos solos de nuevo.

—Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté.

—Yo no me preocuparía mucho, Ron; estará en Ravenclaw, ya verás. No es que esté diciendo que no seas inteligente, pero no creo que sea tu casa. Yo estaré seguramente en Slytherin.

—Dicen que es la casa de la que salieron más hechiceros oscuros.

—Rayos, nada me viene bien. Con suerte quedaré en alguna casa, si es que no me envían de vuelta a Londres. Sólo espero que la prueba de selección no sea muy difícil.

—George me dijo que es dolorosa. Ojalá haya estado bromeando.

—Bueno, no quiero que Neville se quede sin su sapo. Iré a colaborar, espero que Hermione Granger se haya cansado y ya no esté con él. Disfruten de la paz mientras no estoy —les digo y salgo del compartimiento.

Alcanzo a Neville, y veo que Hermione sigue con él. Resoplo y me repito mentalmente que lo hago por mi amigo, y que por qué esa chica no se calla más. Luego de ayudar a Neville y charlar un buen rato con él, tratando de convencerlo de que no tiene por qué tenerle miedo a cosas que yo misma temo, vuelvo al compartimiento con Hermione para ver cómo Draco y sus dos amigos gordos salen corriendo de él.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntamos las dos a la vez. Diablos, Hermione me está contagiando.

—Esos chicos vinieron a sacarnos la comida.

—¿En serio? ¿Draco? Qué raro —digo.

—¿Lo conoces? —me pregunta Ron—. ¿Cómo es que todos lo conocen menos yo?

—Es mi primo —explico con algo de vergüenza. ¿Qué le pasó a Draco? No es que sea un santo, pero no sabía que va por la vida molestando a todos.

—¿Los Malfoy y tú son familia? —pregunta Ron con algo de desconfianza—. He oído hablar de sus padres... ¿Y, Harry? ¿De dónde lo conoces? —dice para cambiar de tema. No sé que le habrán contado sobre tía Cissy y tío Lucius, pero parece que no es nada bueno. Y lo peor es que él lo sabe y yo no.

—Lo conocí en el Callejón Diagon. Pero parece mucho más interesado en mí ahora que sabe mi nombre —cuenta Harry.

—Ah, así que tú eras el chico de la tienda de Madame Malkin. Draco me había hablado de ti. No se dejen guiar por cómo es él, no somos muy parecidos.

—Mi primo también es insoportable, no te preocupes —me dice Harry—. Y vivo con él.

—¡Yo también vivo con él! Paso gran parte del verano con mis tíos. No me gusta mucho estar en mi casa, así que me voy con ellos. Aunque mi primo a mí sí me trata bien. Tal vez solamente está nervioso por empezar Hogwarts. Como todos nosotros. Oigan… ¿les quedó algo de comida? Tengo hambre.

—Y dices que no eres como tu primo —se ríe Ron, alcanzándome una rana de chocolate.

—Mejor que se apresuren y se cambien de ropa; recién estuve adelante y le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando —nos dice Hermione, quien se cambió hace horas. Espero no haber olvidado la mía en casa de mis tíos por habérmela sacado a la mañana—. No estuvieron peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Se van a meter en problemas antes de que lleguemos!

—Entonces romperemos un récord —comento, haciendo que la chica frunza el seño con desaprobación. Ésta se va a arrugar demasiado pronto.

—Scabbers estuvo peleando, no nosotros.

—Qué ratita más valiente —digo, acariciándola. Está profundamente dormida.

—Ahora, ¿te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos? —le dice Ron con tono enojado.

—Hermione y yo nos iremos, ¿verdad? Ven, ayúdame a buscar mi baúl, lo dejé por algún lado —le digo, haciendo que desapruebe cada cosa sobre mí. Río y la tomo de la mano para irnos del compartimiento, dejando a los chicos descansar de nosotras.

Para cuando termino de cambiarme ya el cielo está completamente oscuro. Como quiero separarme un rato de Hermione, entro a un compartimiento donde sé que no puedo aburrirme.

—¡Leyla! —me saluda George. Supongo que es él, porque es el que más me habla. Fred y unos chicos más, todos de tercer año, me saludan con la mano.

—Veamos, ¿dónde está la famosa tarántula?

—Que nuestro hermano no te oiga —me dice Fred—. No te hablará más si sabe que te gustan las arañas.

Paso un buen rato con ellos. Lee Jordan y los gemelos son de lo más divertidos. Hasta me animo a tocar la tarántula gigante, que es muy peluda, y luego hablamos de Quidditch.

Cuando una voz anuncia que estamos por llegar a Hogwarts y que debemos dejar nuestro equipaje en el tren para recibirlo en el colegio, mis nervios hacen que mi estómago se retuerza. Las luces de nuestro compartimiento empiezan a titilar, y los estudiantes se miran extrañados.

—En el pasillo funcionan bien —observa una chica llamada Angelina.

—Lo siento, creo que soy yo.

—¿Tú puedes hacer eso? —me preguntan los gemelos con mucho interés—. ¡Enséñanos!

—No creo poder hacerlo —explico—. No sé cómo lo hago, y no siempre lo controlo. Es extraño.

—En cuanto lo sepas ven y cuéntanos. Debemos probar hacer cosas así durante clase, ¿no crees, Fred?

Alguien golpea el vidrio de la puerta y veo a Hermione haciendo gestos e indicándome que salga. Me despido de los chicos de tercero y salgo.

—Vamos, Leyla, estamos por llegar y los de primero debemos ir por otro lado. Mejor deja tu baúl con los nuestros, así será más fácil de encontrar.

Así que así empieza mi año en Hogwarts. La mandona de Granger y yo.

Creo que podría ser peor.


	6. 6 Un castillo de lo más normal

**Capítulo seis**

**Un castillo de lo más normal**

Un tipo barbudo y enorme, pero realmente enorme, llamado Rubeus Hagrid nos agrupa a todos los de primero en Hogsmeade, el pueblo más cercano a Hogwarts, y el único de todo el Reino Unido que está completamente poblado por magos. Lo malo es que recién en tercero podré visitarlo, y con esta oscuridad no se ve mucho desde la estación.

El aire está helado, y eso que somos varios alumnos apiñados unos contra otros, todos respirando el la cara del otro. Saqué a Barbas de Merlín del bolsillo de mi túnica y varios murmuran al verla.

—¡Tienes una lagartija azul! —exclama Hagrid, y por un momento temo que me vaya a retar. Pero noto que el grito fue porque le interesan las criaturas, así que me relajo—. Yo una vez tuve una, era roja, claro, las azules son más difíciles de conseguir. Son una mezcla entre un reptil que no recuerdo y...

—Salamandras —completo. Sé mucho sobre criaturas mágicas gracias a los libros de mi padre y el pequeño bosque de mi casa. Hagrid parece impresionado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Leyla Blair-Black.

—Ah, conozco a tus hermanas. Y a tu hermano. Familia de Ravenclaw, ¿eh? Tranquila, no pasa nada si acabas en otra casa —me dice, poniéndome aún más nerviosa. Hagrid debe mejorar su técnica para tranquilizar a los alumnos de primer año. A menos que su táctica sea ponernos más nerviosos, esto no funciona para nada.

Seguimos al gigante por un sendero angosto y resbaladizo. Todos estamos callados, y de vez en cuando se oyen los lloriqueos de Neville por su sapo.

—En un segundo tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts —grita Hagrid, y lo sigue un enorme"¡Ooooooh!".

En la cima de una montaña y cerca de un enorme lago negro está el enorme castillo que es Hogwarts, con sus altas torres y sus pequeñas ventanas iluminadas.

—¡Hasta cinco por bote! —anuncia Hagrid señalando una pequeña flota de botecitos en el lago. Me apresuro a subirme a uno con Harry y Ron, y Hermione nos sigue.

—¡Eh, Neville! Ven con nosotros —lo invito. Una vez que todos nos sentamos Hagrid comienza a avanzar en su bote personal, guiándonos a todos a través del agua oscura. Los botes de mueven por sí solos, deslizándose por el lago, cuya superficie parecía un vidrio liso e imperturbable. Contemplo Hogwarts, y siento otra vez unas ganas de vomitar que no puedo explicar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nuestro bote va más rápido que los otros? —se alarma Hermione. Los cinco miramos, y veo que es cierto. Empezamos casi atrás de todo, y ahora estamos alcanzando a Hagrid. Veo que el agua misma nos impulsa, haciendo que el bote se tambalee un poco.

Es inútil tratar de convencerme que la culpable no soy yo. Sin embargo, nadie tiene por qué saberlo, así que me hago la sorprendida junto a Neville, Ron, Harry y Hermione.

—¿Será el calamar gigante? —digo, como buscando una explicación.

—¿Calamar? —pregunta Neville asqueado.

—¿_Gigante_? —se espanta Ron. Hay veces que deseo coserme la boca con hilo y aguja y sellarla con un encantamiento para dejar de decir idioteces, que de paso causan más problemas de los que resuelven.

Hagrid extiende un brazo tan largo como un remo y logra frenar un poco nuestro bote, de modo que ahora va a una velocidad parecida a la del resto.

La flota de botes sigue avanzando, por suerte sin más comportamientos extraños, y pasamos una cortina de hiedra que cuelga de un peñasco hasta llegar a una especie de muelle subterráneo.

No puedo creerlo. Ahora sí. Llegué a Hogwarts sin quedarme encerrada en el tren y sin haberme ahogado en el lago. Miro hacia el costado y veo que Draco baja junto a los dos gorilas, llamados Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe, y uno de ellos casi hace volcar el bote, empapándose la túnica.

—¡Eh, tú, allí! ¿Éste es tu sapo? —pregunta Hagrid cuando estamos todos en tierra firme, escalando rocas para llegar al castillo.

—¡Trevor! —grita Neville, extendiendo las manos y recibiendo a su sapo. Como me distraigo mirando la escena, olvido donde estoy y me tropiezo con una roca. Resbalo un metro y Harry me da la mano para frenarme.

—Gracias —digo, limpiando mi túnica y examinando mi rodilla. Me corté, y la herida sangra, y seguramente me quedarán unos moretones—. Bueno, supongo que esto no impedirá que pase la selección.

Avanzamos por un pasadizo y llegamos a una parte con un césped verde y acolchonado, a la sombra del castillo. Rengueo hacia arriba por las escaleras de piedra y todos nos detenemos frente a dos enormes puertas de roble. Veo que Hermione está repasando hechizos en voz baja, Neville está temblando y los otros están más duros que un ladrillo.

Hagrid golpea la madera tres veces con su enorme puño y la puerta se abre, revelando una figura alta y delgada. Es una mujer que lleva un sombrero de bruja, uno de esos triangulares, y tiene rostro severo.

Es la profesora Minerva McGonagall, según su presentación, y nos informa que nos llevará a la selección. Pasamos por un vestíbulo enorme e iluminado por antorchas. Veo fantasmas yendo y viniendo, y pienso en que tendré que acostumbrarme a ellos. Sólo espero que no se metan en mi habitación.

Hay una puerta a la derecha de la que sale el ruido que uno escucha en los partidos de Quidditch. El resto del colegio debe estar ahí. ¿Tendremos que hacer la prueba de selecciónfrente a todos? ¿Con todo el mundo mirando? ¿Frente al gran Albus Dumbledore?

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —nos dice McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se realizará en breve, pero antes de que ustedes ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Salón, deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin —nos informa.

Slytherin siempre a lo último. Apuesto a que esta profesora fue de Gryffindor. De todos modos me interesa lo que dice, así que sigo escuchando su discurso.

—Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una de ellas ha producido notables hechiceras y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos sumarán puntos a sus casas, mientras que cualquier regla que infrinjan les hará perder puntos. A fin de año, la casa con más puntos ganará la Copa de las Casas, un gran honor. Espero que cada uno de ustedes sea un orgullo para la casa que le toque.

Me pregunto si les habrá dicho el mismo palabrerío a cada curso el primer día de clases.

—La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar en pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio.

¿Por qué? ¿No puede ser en privado? Ahora todo el mundo verá cómo fracaso.

—Les sugiero que se arreglen todo lo que puedan, mientras esperan.

Ron trató de limpiar su nariz, Neville acomodó su capa, Harry aplastó su cabello... y yo intenté que mi pierna golpeada y la túnica sucia no se notaran demasiado.

_Leyla, _me digo a mí misma con la voz severa que uso para darme órdenes. _Por nada en el mundo debes empezar a hacer cosas raras una vez que estés haciendo la prueba de Selección frente a todo el colegio._

_Pero… _dice mi otra voz, pero no la dejo continuar.

_Ningún pero. Nada de hacer vacilar a las llamas, ni hacer nevar en el Gran Salón, ni traer lluvias bajo techo. NADA, ¿está claro?_

_Sí._

_¿Sí qué?_

_Sí, Leyla._

Qué suerte que nadie puede leerme la mente. O al menos, eso pienso yo. No sé que tipos de poderes pueden tener los profesores, o incluso mis compañeros. Yo misma tengo poderes secretos que no entiendo.

Ni en mi propia cabeza estoy segura.

—¿Cómo es la Selección?

—¿Qué debemos hacer?

—¿Voy a morir?

—Lavender, no seas ridícula.

—¡Voy a morir!

Las voces comienzan a mezclarse en mi cabeza, tanto las de mis compañeros como todas las interiores. Todas las Leylas que viven dentro de mí empiezan a conversar entre ellas, alguna dando órdenes a las otras. Hermione sigue repasando hechizos, haciendo que todo se vuelva más confuso.

¿Por qué no puede ser un test de compatibilidad con las casas y listo?

De repente se hace el silencio _fuera _de mí, por lo que escucho claramente a todas las Leylas riñendo.

_Cállense._

_No quiero._

_¡Estoy nerviosa!_

_Esa Lavender tiene razón, sea quien sea. ¡Voy a morir!_

_¡Shh!_

Al fin todas mis "yo" se callan y oigo a la profesora McGonagall, invitándonos a pasar al Gran Salón. Si en serio fuera una invitación yo rechazaría, pero es una obligación, así que debo entrar.

—Formen una fila y síganme —ordenó la profesora. Todos obedecimos en silencio, pasando tras ella a través del umbral del Gran Salón.

Bueno, por algo se llama el Gran Salón. Es un salón… grande. Enorme. Dentro caben montones de Hagrids, con bote y todo. Hay cuatro mesas dispuestas paralelas entre sí, supongo que una para cada casa. Sobre ellas hay platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. Al fondo hay otra mesa bastante larga, puesta perpendicular a las otras cuatro, donde están sentados los profesores. En el medio está Albus Dumbledore, un anciano que se lo ve de lo más vivo, con cabello y barba largas y plateadas y las manos juntas.

McGonagall nos alinea y ahora estamos frente a las cuatro mesas llenas de estudiantes. Además, como si eso fuera poco, están los fantasmas y los profesores, todos mirándonos, expectantes.

Para distraerme decido mirar el techo, y me sorprendo enormemente. Al principio parece que directamente hay nada además de las estrellas, pero luego noto que veo algunas vigas. Hermione comenta que es un hechizo para que el techo se vea exactamente como el cielo de afuera, y de paso nos cuenta sobre el libro _Historia de Hogwarts_.

Me entretengo un rato mirando las estrellas y la luna, algo borrosas por las nubes, y sólo por esta vez trato de ver si puedo alterarlo. Me concentro y canalizo mis fuerzas para hacerlo. Las nubes comienzan a irse hacia un costado hasta desaparecer, dejando el cielo totalmente despejado. Sonrío al ver el cambio.

_¡Leyla! ¿Qué dije sobre no alterar…?_

_Cállate._

Vaya, mi yo interior se opuso a mi otro yo interior. Esto se está poniendo divertido. Veo que algunos notaron el cambio en el cielo, pero como no es nada extraordinario jamás pensarían que lo hice yo.

Vuelvo a concentrarme en el Gran Salón, y veo cómo la profesora McGonagall trae un taburete de tres patas sobre el que alguien apoyó un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. Es marrón, o al menos se ve así por toda la suciedad que tiene, y está bastante raído.

¿Qué piensan hacer con eso? ¿Adentro estarán nuestros nombres? ¿Harán un sorteo para ver quién empieza con la Ceremonia de Selección?

Sea lo que sea, ya me enteraré. Miro a mis compañeros, y veo que todos tienen la misma expresión nerviosa en la cara. Varios están preocupados y… ¡diablos, Hermione Granger sigue repasando hechizos! ¿Es que no se cansa más?

Me dedico a mirar el sombrero, luego de ver que Harry está tan interesado en él, y veo cómo una rasgadura cerca del borde inferior se abre, como una boca y el sombrero… comienza a cantar.

**¡Hola! No olviden comentar para hacerme saber qué les pareció :).**


End file.
